


Patrick or Sherlock?

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Patrick Melrose (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Gen, Short, story and fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Jim found a new plaything.---Videos & Fic





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Spot Vid




	3. Chapter 1 - Fic & Vid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that the scene took place in S1-2 of Sherlock. I wonder if It could happen :) Let me know if I should continue it.
> 
> camikingst and Okoye - this is for you :)

If somebody had told Patrick Melrose that Sonny's birthday party would change into a game of cat and mouse, he would have nerve believed it. For now, most of guests were on the opposite side of Gravesend's castle - waiting for fireworks. Melrose, on a wide balcony, as far from all people as possible - waiting for his friend and preparing himself for the most difficult conversation, which Patrick has ever had.

"So, it's you." an unknown man appeared next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"The man, about whom all talk around."

"I doubt it."

"Well, at least in my area."

The mysterious guest looked hardy dangerous, but something wasn't right. (Or years on drugs made Melrose delusional in the end... far more than standard, of course.)

"I'm Jim, by the way."

"Patrick," he said shaking the intruder's hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

"Doesn't any of us? But if you don't mind, I can keep you company, my dear." he sat on a stone frame. "Oh, tell me whom, maybe I've just seen him nearby."

"John. He's..."

"SERIOUSLY? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Ugh, stop!"

Where the hell was he? Patrick managed to get enough courage to tell John about the most horrible experience in his life and he was just not there. Instead, he ended with crazy and drunk Irishman, who started asking if John was an army doctor.

"No, don't leeeeave." Jim grabbed Melrose' arm, when he tried to dash away.

"Sorry, not in the mood to stay with man, who looks at me like fox at his supper."

"Spider." he corrected. "And you won't buy me with complements."

"Unintended!"

"Oh, come on, I know it's cold, dark and inside is a bunch of nicer people, but..."

"Gentleman, would care for a champagne?" a waiter with refreshments seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Look, we won't starve. Yes, we'll take some."

"No! I won't..."

"He's joking. Thank you, good man."

With his arm free again, it was a good moment to run and lose the man among the crowd, however it really wasn't his day.

"Strange. Doors are locked. All of them." Melrose said, while trying one by one. Did the waiter shut them intensionally?

"You're right." Jim came near him."No worries, I'm sure somebody will notice us soon enough."


End file.
